


LOVE

by MeYaGurl



Series: Whumpmas in July [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Head Injury, Hurt Nate, Hurt Nathan Drake, Sam is only mentioned, Whumpmas in July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeYaGurl/pseuds/MeYaGurl
Summary: Elena sees Nate fall into the water after falling off of the cliff and rushes to her husband's side.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Series: Whumpmas in July [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819069
Kudos: 25





	LOVE

Elena stood over her husband's body cradling his head in her hands. Begging him to wake up.

She had followed the sounds of gunfire when she had heard his name cried out in desperation from his brother Sam. 

She started sprinting toward where the cry had come from to see what had happened. She stopped suddenly when a rushing river appeared just centimetres from her feet. She looked up at the cliff side where she could hear voices before watching the water rushing past her when something shone in her eyes. She saw it was a watch and just any watch but Nate’s watch.

“Nate!” Any feelings of annoyance and anger toward her husband vanished. She didn’t care that he’d lied to her about the Malaysia job. Her thoughts of their marriage being well and truly over evaporated with the sight of him in danger. 

Elena bolted down the side of the river, only taking her eyes off of Nate to see where she was going. She ran for God knows how long until the river slowly became shallower before leading to a marsh-like clearing, leaving Nate’s motionless body in the mud. 

Elena’s feet splashed in the water as she approached him. He was facing away from her on his side. As she rolled him over, she saw the water had become red with his blood.  
“Oh god, Nate.” She gave the cut on his forehead a look over before realising what must’ve happened. She cradled his head between her hands, praying to whoever was watching over them that he’d wake up.  
“Nate? Nate, please!” She brushed her thumbs over his cheeks, remembering how he’d done the same after the grenade in Shambala. She remembered how he had begged her to hold on and to come back to him. That moment had made her realise how much he cared for her and just how much she truly cared for him. 

Nate’s eyes moved under his eyelids and he gently placed his hand on top of hers on his face.  
“‘Lena?” Elena sighed deeply, relief flooded her body. She really thought she might have lost him this time.   
“Oh thank God.” She took her husband in the biggest hug Nate had ever had in his life. 

At that moment, Elena fell back in love with her husband. Nate realised just how lucky he was to have such an amazing wife.


End file.
